megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megaman iStarforce (Series)
Megaman: iStarforce is a crossover series between the Megaman Starforce and Megaman ZX series. The series tell the stories about Geo Stelar and his friends on their campaign against the Maverics. The series begins at the last days of the EM Waves technology, when it met its demise on the Last EM Wars, and five survivors are left to sleep for a very long time on cryogenic chambers for safety. The lads then awake at the very end of that sleep, 130 years later, looking and feeling very different, due to their DNA mutation during their sleep. It is then when their adventure begins. Premise The goal of making this series is to join the worlds of Megaman Starforce and Megaman ZX, incorporating concepts and characters from both worlds. This is seen specially in the games, where you can use Megaman Starforce-type concepts (like battle cards to perform a specific attack or to enhance it, etc) in a side-scroll world akin to Megaman ZX (and Megaman Z and Megaman X for a bit). This is an oportunity to give some of the characters new perspectives, new feelings, new sensations, new appeal, a whole new look and feel, and new energies, while giving a place for new characters in the process. Characters Geo Stelar, the main protagonist, experiments new changes, both physical (he has a different haircut, a bit taller, etc.), psychological (a little bit more mature, more serious, etc) and social (he hangs out with his friends more often, he is willing to help people from diverse problems, etc). On this series, he becomes a succesful technician and software programmer, still fascinated about the outer space (he even designed new glasses for Zack). His full name is Gerome Neil Alan Stelar. Luna Platz has changed drastically during the time she "slept" on her cryogenic chamber, with her blonde hair being one of the only things unchanged. She became taller, far more wiser, more inteligent and more quiet. On the series, she is shown as someone cult, with a refined vocabulary, high standards and a serene, quiet nature, although beneath this, lies the anger, bitterness and big sadness of an apparent loss. Her full name is Luisa Nancy Platz. Bud Bison changes significantly from the time he was sealed away until his awakening 130 years later. The reason is unkown, but he is not fat anymore, and has gained a new, muscular body. Also, he became taller and stronger. Psychological changes include the shift from the regular "dumb, tough guy" to someone who is proud of his body, and also is protective of the weak. He is shown to be a great chef. His full name is Bradford Brian Bushido. Zack Temple evolves from the short kid seen in Megaman Starforce to a taller guy with shorter hair. He still retains his brown hair color and his inteligence, but gains confidence and a bit more strengh. In the series, the still bookworm starts to consider that physical activity is important, and he has better bonds with Geo, who also shares strategic and technical ideas with Zack. He aims to be a teacher one day. His full name is Zachary Andrew Templestone. Sonia Strumm is shown in the series as a childish, hyperactive and bubbly girl most of her times, but she stills holds common sense of things. She begins to be addicted to Geo, stating that she loves him so much, and saying that she wants to marry Geo and have a family (she is also ahead of this, as she claims to be "Ms. Stelar"). Aside all of this, she is shown to be a skilled musician and record producer. Her full name is Sonia Sophia Strumm. Installments MegaMan: Mission Justice - The first installment in the series. Tells about Geo Stelar and co. on their struggle against evil group zChan. MegaMan: iStarforce Megaman: Squad of Cinco